1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to display frames for hobby cards, photographs and the like and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to improved manufacture and construction of such display frames.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes any number of different types of frame and framing structure that are used for display of photos and other pictorial matter, such framing practice having developed over a long number of years. A search of the prior art does not reveal any prior attempt at elemental modular construction of rectangular-type frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,152 teaches the employ of a modular concept; however, the frame itself is a unitary module while other modular addenda such as hangers and holders are conformed thereto. There is no teaching of modular frame elements per se.
Modular concepts in framing art appear to be in the combining of multiple frames as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,532,727; 3,471,959; and 3,339,302 with no attention having been given to pre-formed, unitary frame elements for manual assembly into finished frames. Further, there is no teaching of any modular-type plastic frames that are specifically adapted for holding 21/2.times.31/2 inch trading cards, i.e., sports star cards, memorial cards and other bubble gum-type collector cards for two-sided viewing, and the particular modular construction includes both hinging and stacking capability for grouping of individual frames.